N'zzira Mijideen
Appearance N'zzira is an average sized tiefling girl, standing at her less-than-impressive 5'6". She's toned from the rigorous lifestyle of surviving on her own in the hostile wildlands, and is often seen moving around hunched over or on all fours like an animal. She's prone to growling at people when she's provoked to hostility, and generally speaks in single-word sentences to communicate. History N'zzira doesn't remember much about her life before the day they had to leave. It was a good upbringing for a little girl - safe within the walls of her father's expensive home, pampered by the high life of imperial nobility. Sometimes, she still has dreams of walking with her mother in the house's gardens. That all changed, however, when the men with swords came to raid their house. The imperial government had caught on to her father's smuggling of weapons to aid the rebellion, and he faced capital punishment. But N'zzira didn't know any of that - to her, the men who used to smile at her as she walked by to go to the local bakery with her mother, who would ask her how her day was, and who she'd give flowers to during parades were breaking down her house's doors and pointing their swords at her family. To her, it was a night of confusion and terror. What followed was a carriage ride for her family's freedom. The horse drawn buggy flew through the streets of the city to stay out of the grasp of imperial horsemen, but the difference was too much to overcome. In one final, desperate attempt, Saranik tried to cast a teleportation spell to get his family into rebel territory. An arrow, however, caught him in the last possible moment and threw the accuracy of the spell of - the cart was teleported into the sky above the wildlands, plummeting from the sky into the forest. The impact killed the driver and Kaanreh instantly, and severely wounded Saranik. N'zzira herself was gravely injured as well, but was saved by the magic of her father... and, unbeknownst to him, the mercy of the fae of the forest. Saranik spent the next four days dying slowly, trying to do what little he could to keep his daughter alive. When he finally succumbed to death, the merciful woodland spirits took to caring for his little girl - a sudden tree to catch her when she fell from high branches appeared every so often, or she would find her wounds from a poor hunt the night before miraculously healed in the morning. The influence of the fey magic eventually seeped into her, shaping her natural tiefling abilities towards the wild ways of the forest... over the years, N'zzira became adept at fighting in darkness of her own making, her bestial combat saving her life on more than one occasion. N'zzira has lived like this for the past fourteen years - and now, as rebellion stirs once again and war looms over Etera, it remains to be seen if she'll spend the rest of her days hidden in the forest... or if the drums of war will guide her bestial fury to finish the fight that her father had been a part of so many years ago. Goals N'zzira has no goals for the moment - she lives as an animal, spending each day surviving, growing, and trying not to be eaten by anything bigger and badder than her. Relationships * She's been on an adventure with Luna, Jovra, Kila, Blu, Garmr, Ymir, Zolin, Yuki, and Mercedes. She thinks Luna is very nice, she's wary of Blu, she thinks that Ymir is like a bigger version of her and is consequently endeared to her, and she's terrified of Garmr. No one else left a significant impression on her. * Ain was her first contact with the civilized world in 14 years. She thinks he's very nice, and does not feel threatened by him. In fact, he reminds her of her father quite significantly. Category:Player Characters